Laki's Backstory
by CherriTree
Summary: Short story I created for ManiacMily. Please r and R! Little OC drabble... Yeah. Click the link! Crazy ransomness inside!


Laki's Backstory

Hi! Slow Bunny here! I submitted an OC to ManiacMily a while ago, so I thought I'd write a short fic explaining Laki's Backstory. I am dedicating this to her, so don't bother reading if you aren't going to read her fic. Or do, I don't care. Reviews are appreciated.  
Ozai: Fire!  
SB: you have no bending, remember? Ha! Suki! Do my disclaimer!  
Suki: I refuse to come out.  
SB: oh, come on!  
Suki: fine. Don't laugh.*walks out in a huge bunny costume*  
Everyone: hahahhahahaha!  
Suki: Slow Bunny does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Can I get out of this rabbit costume now?  
SB: It's not a rabbit! It's a bunny! COMPLETELY different species!  
On with the fic...

I was walking down the streets in Ba Sing Se. Even the heavy rain couldn't bring me down. I was about to meet up with my boyfriend Kray. I looked at all the Earthbenders with Earth umbrellas. I envied them slightly. They could keep dry. I shivered and brushed my wet hair out of my face. A boy around my age walked up to me. He bended a cover over us out of Air?  
" You're an Airbender!" I exclaimed. He didn't say anything and kept walking. I, however, was fascinated by this boy who was supposed to be dead. I walked all the way up to the door of my home.  
" Thanks," I tried to say as he Airbended me dry. It sounded more like th-thrankks. He smiled and went on his way. I walked in and almost fainted. Kray was kissing a tall Earthbender girl who was much prettier than me. Tears started pouring down my face as I ran out. I didn't care if it was raining.  
" I saw you. You love her. You love her. You love her more than me. I want to make you happy, so I'll leave. Forget every tear that falls. Forget those three words that I regret. Every kiss every touch I wish never happened cuz you threw it all away with our love," I sang, making it up as I went. I ran all the way to the haiku building. I stepped in and listened to one of the heavily powdered girls recite her haiku.  
" Cry as her tears flow  
Fly as the sparrowkeets go  
This is why I dream"  
It was a beautiful haiku . I waited for the other girls to finish. I needed to get my anger out somehow. I walked onto the stage and cleared my throat.  
" You are promises  
You are secrets whispered soft  
Love her like you did," I spoke. The leader looked at me questionably and recited her haiku.  
" Something you don't say  
Is hidden in your green eyes  
Best fruit is picked ripe," she said perfectly. I chuckled. She always had to have something about fruit in her haikus. After all the other girls left, the leader came up to me.  
" What's wrong, Laki?" she asked. I looked down. She was my best friend, of course I could tell her.  
" Kray cheated," I whispered.  
" Love is a harbor  
He sank your ship as she docked  
The lighthouse is near," she advised. I looked up at her with tears streaming down my face.  
" Lighthouses and storms  
Are all on the path of life  
Life is so hard now," I made up.  
" Someone will find you  
And assist you on your way  
Please do not give up," she said as she held out her hand. I took it and stood up. We hugged and I cried on her shoulder.  
" Thank you, Hana," I said as I walked out of the building. I walked to the firelight fountain and started singing.  
" I saw you. You love her. You love her. You love her more than me. I want to make you happy so I'll leave.  
Forget every tear that drops. Forget those three words I regret. Every kiss every touch I regret cuz you threw it all away with our love.  
Walkin' away from the pain and game that you played. Hopin' I can find someone else who can take this pain away. Flippin' through the pages and tearing out your smile. I hope you love her more than me. I hope that you can see. I saw you. You love her. You love her. You love her more than me," I sang. I dipped my hand in the water and swirled it around.  
" Whatchya singing?" a voice asked. I whipped around. It was the Airbending boy I had met before... yeah, that.  
" Just something I made up," I said truthfully.  
" I'm impressed. Is there any reason for this spontaneous songwriting?" he asked. I sighed.  
" I wished it was spontaneous," I mumbled. I flicked the water with my index finger. He looked at me with worry and sat down next to me.  
" I know we just met, but people say I'm a pretty good listener," he told me. I sighed and put my hands in my lap.  
" My boyfriend just cheated on me. Well, I don't know how long it's been going on, but I just found out. I saw him..kissing another girl," I confessed. He put his hand on my back.  
" I'm so sorry," he said. He didn't sound like he was faking.  
"Slowly goes the stream  
Down the twisting path of life  
Boulders block the flow," I recited. It basically summarized how I was feeling. I stood up and walked to my home, desperately hoping Kray wasn't there.  
He was.  
" Hey,Laki. You didn't show up for our date!" he exclaimed. I didn't feel like talking to this fake, cheating, soulless being.  
" You are promises  
You are secrets whispered soft  
Love her like you did," I said harshly as I walked into my room.  
" Laki! What are you talking about?!" he demanded.  
" Love is a harbor  
You sank my ship as she docked  
The lighthouse is near," I quoted. He started pounding.  
" Laki! Speak English!" he yelled.  
" I AM!" I yelled back, thoroughly fed up with his lies. I started to hum. He paused to listen.  
" I saw you. You love her. You love her more than me. I want to make you happy so I'll leave. Forget every tear that drops. Forget those three words I regret. Every kiss, every touch I regret 'cuz you threw it all away with our love. Walkin' away from the pain and the game that you played. Hopin' I can find someone to take away my pain. Flippin' through the pages and tearin' out your smile, I hope you love her more than me. I hope that you can see. I saw you. You love her. You love her more than me," I sang.  
" I-I don't understand," he tried. I cried out in frustration.  
" I saw you, alright! Just get away from me!" I yelled.  
" Laki, I didn't mean it," he started. I kicked at the door, resulting in a resounding bang.  
" Obviously you did! I just want to make you happy, so I'm breaking up with you!" I screamed.  
" Laki! I'm never happy without you!" he tried.  
" You are with her. Just go away, Kray. It's over," I said with a small voice. This got him mad.  
" Okay, what if I don't want to be with you?! Is that such a crime?!" he argued.  
" Slowly goes the stream  
Down the twisting path of life  
Boulders block the flow," I repeated. He needed to hear this.  
" Why can't you speak normally? You keep on speaking in poetry and singing but you never express yourself physically!" he retorted. I froze.  
" How can I, now that you broke my heart? The only way to express my true self is through verses," I said. I opened the door and shoved him out of my house.  
" NEVER. Come here again!" I yelled as I pushed him in the street. He looked at me with his beady, cold eyes as he walked away. This was it. It was over.  
I slumped down on my porch, love of my life just betrayed me. I trusted him with my life, but he didn't want to be a part of it. Guys were all the same. They got bored, and walked away.  
I stood up as my mom walked in the walkway. My father was the perfect example. He left my mother before I was born. I never even knew my father.  
My mom was carrying many baskets full of goods all stacked on top of each other. I walked over to her and took half of them.  
We both walked inside. Mom smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I sat down on a chair and propped my feet up on another one. I fiddled with my necklace.  
" Will you ever stop wearing that thing?" my mom asked. I shook my head. It was the only thing left of my father's. Realizing something, I grabbed my wrist and pulled off a leather bracelet Kray had given to me. It had our initials on it. I tried to keep the tears back as I dropped the memento into the trashcan. One tear escaped.  
" What's wrong, Laki?" she asked. I hung my head.  
" Kray," I spat as I sat down forcefully.  
" How did your date go?" she asked.  
" It didn't," I choked. She looked at me with worry.  
" He stood you up? Laki, I'm so sorry," she empathized.  
" Oh he showed up. With another girl," I spat.  
" He-. Oh wait until I get my hands on that boy.." My mom started walking out the door.  
I grabbed her shoulder.  
" Mom. Stop. Let him feel sorry for what he did alone. It'll be worse for him that way," I reasoned. She sat down and started to cry. I patted her back confusedly. Why was she sad?  
" It's just like your father. Just leaving. Never caring," she sobbed. I froze.  
" No. This is nothing like father. I will find someone better who respects me for me," I said with confidence.  
" I hope so Laki. I hope so..."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!  
SB: YAAAY! I'm finally done! You have no idea how long it took me to write this fic!  
Toph: Do you even have a life?  
SB: As a matter of fact, I do.  
Zuko: You sure?  
SB: Get out of here, Zuzu!  
Azula: YAAAY! Zuzu!  
SB: someone get her in a straightjacket! Quick!  
Sokka: *puts Azula in a straightjacket*  
Azula: Aaah! Mommy!  
Ursa: urm, this is awkward...  
SB: disorderly family issues! FUN!  
Ozai: How is this fun?  
SB: you do not understand my species, Firelord. I am MUCH crazier than you think.  
Aang: You sure?  
SB: Get OUT! You're not supposed to be here yet!  
*everyone runs out screaming*  
Mura: hello again. I thought I'd say hi cuz... Everyone's gone . ZUTARA ROCKS! *mob of Zutara fangirls run in and scream maniacally*  
SB: *slides in and points her index finger matter-of-factly* I do NOT agree with her in this, by the way.  
Mura: Why not?! We have cooookies!


End file.
